Lion King my ending
by Darkblood120
Summary: my ending of the lion king, my story I hope you like it.  Scar Survives and is back to cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, hope you like it I don't own any of the content in this story all the content belongs to Disney's movies: Lion King, and Lion King 2 Simba's pride, I'm just telling you my alternative ending of the story.

Simba was sleeping, dreaming something he hasn't dreamed in a long time, his uncle Scar. Normally the dream was Scar throwing Simba's father of the edge of a cliff to fall to his death, but this time something different happened. Scar burn and bite marks all over his body. He was fighting off hyenas, he stabbed his claws into ones eyes, ripped out the throat of another, and when there were three left Scar merely looked at them and they ran away. Scar, all covered in blood looked up at Simba.

Simba looked Scar dead in his scared eye. Scar suddenly stood on his hind legs and jumped to the top of Pride Rock, and landed on his feet in front of Simba. "Ah Simba, how nice to see you" Scar growled "little advice, next time you mess with someone like me, make sure you kill them, your going to end up like your daddy…dead." The mention of Scar killing Mufasa enraged Simba. "You have no right to talk of him, he was twice the king you ever were!" Simba roared. "You certainly have Mufasa's temper " Scar taunted. Simba let his temper get the best of him and charged at Scar.

Scar grabbed Simba in mid charge and threw him Simba at wall of rocks. Simba fell to the ground. Scar walked over to Simba, picked him up by the neck, and pinned him against the rock wall. As he had Simba pinned Scar stuck his claws in the bottom of his stomach and ripped his way up to Simba's neck. "Too bad this is only a dream, so I can't kill you now" scar said "but remember, I'm not dead, I'll find you and kill you in reality." Scar pulled his claws out of Simba's neck and swung his arm towards Simba's eyes. Right before Scar stabbed Simba's eyes out, Simba woke up screaming.

He was breathing hard and fast. Quickly, Kovu, Kiara, and Nala, were at Simba's side. "You okay?" Kovu asked "Yeah, I just had a nightmare." Simba responded. "About Scar?" Nala asked. Simba looked at Nala, "how'd you know?" " I herd you mumble his name in your sleep, I thought the Scar nightmares ended a little after Kiara was born." Nala said. "I thought they were to" Simba said "but I saw him, he said that he was still alive and he was gonna find me and kill me."

Meanwhile: The hyenas were starving in the Elephant Graveyard. "Man, I'm starving" Banzai said, "If Scar was still here-" "oh shut up about Scar" Shenzi said, "we maimed him, we don't even know if he's still alive." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ed laughed his psycho hyena laugh. "Ed, shut up" Shenzi said "all I know is if we don't eat soon I'm gonna kill one of you two." "Oh, but that's not very nice" a familiar voice said. "Wait a second" Banzai said, "I know that voice." "Yes you do" Scar said. "Scar, buddy, how you doing, you're not still mad about us trying to eat you are you?"

"Let me answer that with how I feel" Scar said. HAHAHAHA Ed laughed again as he walked up to Scar. Scar made an irritated look, pulled out his claws and cut Ed's throat out. The two hyenas first looked at their dead friend's body, and then ran as fast as they could. Scar chased after them, even though Scar was far faster than them they continued to run. Scar quickly caught up to them then pounced and got his mouth around Banzai's neck and broke it while he landed. Shenzi just kept running but she couldn't run much longer. Scar caught up to her quickly. Shenzi saw a turn and knew Scar would take the turn. She kept running forward, when Scar made the turn. For one second Shenzi thought she was safe when suddenly, Scar reached out his paw and got a grip on her neck and used all his strength and threw her at a elephant skull. He pinned her against the skull. "Now listen, I might let you live if you agree to help me kill Simba, I would kill you but sadly you're the smartest of the hyenas" Scar said "if you don't help me I'll make sure you face a death much worse than they did."

"Well…. I don't think dying is a great alternative, so yeah I'll help you Scar, ol buddy, ol pal." Shenzi said nervously "Good." Scar replied, "come on we have work to do." BACK AT PRIDE ROCK- Simba was watching over the Pride Lands, thinking about his dream he had last night. He was startled when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw it was just Kiara. "Oh, Kiara don't scare me like that" Simba said, he hadn't noticed before but Kiara has gained a lot of weight lately "I thought you were going to go hunt today." Kiara looked at her father and said, "dad, I can't believe I waited this long to tell you, dad…I'm pregnant." Simba's eyes went really wide. "Wow! Kiara that's great, (Kiara married Kovu at the end of the second movie so I don't think her being pregnant wouldn't be a bad thing) is it Kovu's?" Kiara nodded.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Simba asked. "About nine months" Kiara said. "What! It's Practically here how'd you manage to hide it from me for so long, you know what it does matter, is it a boy or a girl?" Kiara felt really awkward about it "well, Kovu and I got it checked by Rafiki, he says it's a boy." Simba smiled and hugged his daughter. Kovu walked in. "I see you told him" he said "Uh, Simba the lionesses said they saw a hyena head over here." "What?" Simba replied, "I didn't think I'd see them again." The hyena stepped on Pride Rock, clearly up to no good. "State your business" Simba said. "Oh, Simba, I just have a friend who wants to meet you, he hasn't seen you in a while." Shenzi said with a creepy smile "It's been a while since he's last seen you, you remember Scar don't you?" Out of nowhere Scar appeared and started killing everyone in sight. The lionesses started fighting back, but it was hopeless, Scar had somehow gotten the strength of ten full-grown lions. "Kiara, Kovu Nala get inside, now!" Simba ordered. Nala, then Kovu, inside the cave followed Kiara. Scar was killing every one in sight, cutting out throats, and knocking off heads with his strength. After Scar killed the first wave of lionesses another was waiting for Simba's command to attack. " Shall we attack now, sire?" Hernia, the leader of the army asked Simba. "No, It's me he wants" Simba said "I'm not gonna let you suffer for me." "Scar!" Simba said as he approached his uncle "I thought you were dead even if you aren't we can defeat you a second time." "Oh Simba, you of all people should know that I'm not one to mess with." Suddenly Kiara screamed. "Uh… army attack!" Simba commanded "Kovu come with me." The army attacked while Simba and Kovu went inside. "What's wrong?" Kovu asked "Kiara, are you alright!" "Simba," Nala started "Kiara… she's going to give birth soon." "What, now?" Simba was thinking "Kovu lets go, Nala, help Kiara."

As soon as Simba and Kovu were outside Scar pounced and grabbed them. Scar had so much strength he bounced to the top of Pride Rock. Scar looked at Kovu. "Kovu, the cub I chose to take over Pride Rock when I died, I'm guessing you failed." He then looked at Simba and filled with rage. He raised his claws and swung his arm. Kovu bit Scar, and it caused Scar to let go. Kovu and Simba pushed Scar off them. Simba attacked Scar along with Kovu. They forced Scar to the ground and Scar quickly threw them away. Nala come out of nowhere. Scar saw her and quickly attacked her. Kovu just as quickly got in the way of Scar's attack. Scar stabbed his claws into Kovu's ribs and with his brute strength ripped them out of Kovu's body. Kovu fell dead on the ground. "No!" Simba yelled and attacked with all his strength. He rammed into Scar. Scar quickly reversed the attack and threw off of Pride Rock. "Oh Simba, so sad to see you like this, but this is an extremely great way to see you like this." Simba looked down and saw he was lying in oil. Scar extended his claws and rubbed them against the rocks, making a spark. The spark fell in the oil and started a fire! Simba ran as quickly out of the fire, but he still left with a few burn marks. Simba fell down in pain. "Aw, that didn't kill you?" Scar said "Oh well, this will" and scar lifted a rock over Simba, it would definitely kill him. "Goodbye, Simba." Scar said followed by a psychotic laugh. Scar was about to drop it, when a voice was heard. "Scar!" the voice said. Scar knew that voice, but it couldn't be who he thought it was. Scar turned around and saw his thoughts were correct. "Mufasa" Scar said jaw dropped "that's impossible, I made sure you were dead." Mufasa gave an angry look at Mufasa. "Yes I'm dead" Mufasa said "however, the great kings of the past agreed that I could be revived until I kill you."

Mufasa put his paw on his brother's face and Scar screamed as he exploded into a million pieces. Scar was dead, that's it, he's gone. Mufasa teleported in right front of Simba. "Father" Simba said. "Simba," Mufasa spoke " unfortunately, I can't stick around much longer, all I can do is tell you is although Scar is dead, he has people who will come and try to kill you, and since the great kings of the past agree that Scar should've died long ago, they will revive all the people who died in this blood shed." Simba looked at his dad and only two words came to his mind, "thank you."

Mufasa nodded and disappeared. Simba heard crying the den and he quickly went to check it out. He saw all his friends and family, dead and alive huddled together. Simba managed to make his way to the front. He saw Kiara with Kovu next to her and a baby lion in her arms. The baby had Kiara's eyes and Kovu's brown fur. "What's his name" Simba asked "Jacob" Kiara responded. "We'll keep him safe from all of Scar's lackeys."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 the hidden chapter

Lion King, My ending part 2 hidden chapter

This is when Simba and Scar were young cubs. Mufasa was the reject; nobody truly cared about him except his publicly loved younger brother Scar. Scar's girlfriend, Sarabi never even her boyfriend's brother until the day of the brother for king challenge. Whenever there was more than one runner for king they had fight to the death to see who would take the title. They had both been training for it for weeks. They were staring at each other in the arena. The crowd was cheering, most for Scar. "Good luck brother" Scar said. "You too" Mufasa said.

The match began with Scar beating his brother with no effort. Scar slammed Mufasa's face to the ground. Mufasa was quick and cut at his younger brother's eye. Scar roared in pain as his eye bled. Scar kicked Mufasa as he was down. Scar grabbed his brother by the neck. Mufasa felt his brother's blood from the cut on his eye fall on him. "KILL HIM!" the crowd chanted.

Scar looked at his helpless big brother. He thought how this is it; he had to kill his brother in cold blood. A tear formed in his bloody eye. "Well, kill him Scar" the king, Hinanu said. Scar looked at Mufasa again. "No" he said. The crowd gasped. "I defeated him, that is well enough, is it not?" "So, you will not kill Mufasa?" the king asked. Scar shook his head. "Fine."

"Lady's and gentle man I give you your new king, Mufasa." "What!" Scar demanded. Some lionesses had to restrict him. After Mufasa's ceremony Scar met with his girlfriend. "Sarabi, I was cheated, you know that right?" Sarabi looked nervous. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "It's just that you have no guts, Scar I need a real man and you just showed your not." Scar jaws dropped. Sarabi walked away and met Mufasa at the top of Pride Rock and kissed Mufasa.

Scar was full of hate; his heart was blue from the coldness. In Scar's mind he screamed "IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I WILL KILL YOU MUFASA AND CLAIM MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS KING!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lion King, My ending part 3

It had been five years after were we left off on chapter 1. Simba was sitting on a rock watching over the Pride Lands. "Hey, grandpa!" he heard his grandson, Jacob call. Jacob was full of energy and ran towards his grandfather. "Hey, kiddo" Simba said as he smiled. He looked into Jacob's eyes. He was so innocent, it was rather sad he was brought into a world where he might suffer for a crime he did not commit.

"Hey grandpa, how come we always have to keep watch?" Jacob asked. Simba sighed. "Because of my uncle, Scar." Simba said, "He wants me dead because he believed that he was suppose to be king instead of me." Thinking of all the things that happened in his life made him always feel depressed. "He tried to take the title more than once and many died trying to stop him."

Jacob just stared at his grandfather, in somewhat disbelief. "He's not coming back though is he?" Simba sighed. "No, he died last time, we made sure of it, it's his goons were worried about." There were many hyena and other animal attacks that were no doubt Scar's minions. The pride normally didn't have any problems defending themselves.

Simba watched as the sun set. Jacob started to say something but was quickly interrupted by his mother, Kiara. "Jacob" she called for the cub. "Uh-oh, it's bedtime, see ya, grandpa." "Goodnight" Simba said as the young cub ran to him mother "Hm, he's going to make a great king one day." Simba yawned. "Guess I'm going to bed soon to."

9 YEARS LATER…

Jacob is now 14, a young lion. He is much more muscular and pretty large for a lion his age. Every young lioness wanted him but he was still polite and humble. There are two new cubs in the picture though. The middle child was Jason, age 9. Jason was the type who thought a lot of him self, not selfish, self-centered. Yet, he never backs down from a challenge, that doesn't mean he never doubted his abilities to do something. Last but not least was Kovu and Kiara's daughter, Nichole. She was a kindhearted yet gothic type. Everybody called her emo queen because of her behavior and her emo bangs over her right eye.

Yep, Kovu and Kiara had lots of reasons to be proud of their three children. It was Jason's tenth birthday. Everybody was there, having a good time. The major event was the practice fights. Jason had only lost twice out of fifteen fights. After a few minutes Kovu brought out the birthday gazelle. Jason got the first bite of the dead animal. After half the animal was gone Simba stood on the highest rock nearby to make an announcement.

"May, I have everybody's attention please" Simba called to the crowd. Everybody turned their head's to face Simba. "I'd like to announce that I am retiring as king and would like to introduce Kovu, the new king of Pride Rock." There was loud cheering for Kovu as the crowd chanted "speech speech speech."

Kovu was about to say something until he looked at his son. "Hey, can we save this king stuff for later, I don't want to take attention from my son on his special day." With that said everyone returned to the party. But Sarabi, the former queen of Pride Rock, quickly stopped that. "While we have your attention, I have a royal matter to announce." Kovu quickly interrupted her. "Hey, I asked if we could save it for later I don't want to take attention from my son." Sarabi smiled. "This has nothing to do with you, Kovu." Sarabi said "soon we will have the brother for king challenge." The crowd cheered in excitement. "Wait what's that?" Kovu asked. Sarabi answered Kovu with a horrifying answer.

"Well you see Kovu, when ever there is more than one entry for king or queen, at a young age they fight to the death to see which one gets the position and since you have two sons one has to be king." Kovu, Kiara, and Simba's jaws were dropped. "The battle will begin tomorrow" Sarabi added "that is all."

The party ended shortly after that. Simba left with Jason to train for the match, while Kovu trained Jacob. Simba taught Jason some very deadly attacks to try to win quickly. "Why do my brother and I have to fight?" Jason asked his grandfather. "That's just out ways." Simba told Jason. He saw that Jason was tired and told him to go get a drink at the watering hole. Jason hurried there. He drank what seemed to be by the gallon. After he satisfied his thirst something came out the water. It was Scar! Well Scar's ghost.

Jason was shaking on ground. He had heard about his great great uncle Scar. "But.. B.. but your dead" Jason stuttered. "Yes, I am" Scar said but don't worry I'm here to help you." "How can you help me?" Jason asked. "Well, if you let my ghost take over your body, I will give you more than enough power to defeat your brother at the brother for king contest."

Jason stopped to think. After a little while he said, "Only if you don't kill my brother." Scar's eyes went wide with anger. "Fine, we have a deal." Scar said as he reached out his hand. Jason grabbed Scar's hand and felt great pain go through him as Scar's soul entered his body.

After the process was finished, Jason became more muscular "Alright lets do this" Scar said through Jason.


End file.
